


Shake It Up

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dancing Lessons, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: Prentiss helps Reid practice his dancing skills. Or, lack thereof.(Originally posted on 1/7/13.)
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 29





	Shake It Up

**Author's Note:**

> This show remains one of my favorites and I love the dynamic between these two. Again, this was written quite a long time ago but I hope you guys enjoy it.

"Just follow the music; that's all you need to do."

A blinking, bumbling Spencer Reid looks down at a goofily grinning Emily Prentiss.

"That's all?"

"Well, look like you own the room."

Another blink.

"And wear a better tie."

His nose wrinkles. "Is there anything I've done _right_ so far, Emily?"

Prentiss grins at him, feral and joking and completely oblivious to the fact that her hands around his neck are currently making him feel so awkward he could possibly spontaneously combust at any second. "The music choice is nice, I must say."

"Thanks."

"No problem, Doctor."

Reid averts his eyes, unable to keep contact with her piercing, dark ones as long as she insists on talking to him like that.

Her fingers find his chin with an easy familiarity that Reid himself wishes he was capable of feeling. "Eye contact."

"Is that...important?"

"Yes," she replies, "but not so much that it makes you look like an Unsub."

Reid lets out a sigh, but forces himself to gaze Prentiss in her eyes. Dark and impossibly amused, they stare back at him, causing him to feel a bit hotter than he had previously.

"This is awkward," he comments.

"Only because you make it awkward."

Reid sighs again and lets Prentiss guide him to the slow jazz that permeates his apartment. His hands are on her hips and her arms around his neck and he hasn't felt like this in a long while. Antsy, yet content. Nervous, yet exhilarated.

The silence envelops them for a moment, allowing the two agents to just relax, feeling the music around them and the calmness of the situation. It is a rare thing, them having a moment to themselves, without the constant pressure of the job on their shoulders.

Prentiss smiles. "You danced just fine at JJ's wedding."

Reid shrugs his thin shoulders, coughing a bit. "I, uh, it wasn't a big deal there."

"Yeah?" she questions, unable to keep the teasing tone from entering her voice. "How is this a big deal?"

"Well, it's, uh, a banquet..." Reid starts, stumbling over his words. She strokes her fingers against the column of his neck. "Ya know...for the BAU and stuff."

"Honoring your achievements, yes," Prentiss fills in.

"And there will be dancing," he says.

"Yes."

The silence fills the space around them once more, strange and unfamiliar in relation to their normal banter. She gives a laugh. "Well, you're doing fine right now."

"...thanks."

As soon as the word leaves his mouth, the music changes to a more upbeat jazz number. Prentiss pulls away from him, and Reid finds that he wishes she was still close to him, his fingers itching without her in close proximity.

"Come on, Reid, you can't dance slow to a fast song," she teases, and starts moving her limbs in a manner that makes Reid feel like laughing.

"Looks like you might need help in this department," Reid jokes, smiling at her joyous face and the way her body moves to the music.

"Psh," Prentiss says, "no one can compete with my moves."

"Oh, yeah?" Reid questions, a vague challenging note in his voice. "Okay."

Reid starts dancing then, a mess of lanky limbs and off steps. Prentiss laughs wildly, taking his wrists and dancing with him. He finds himself laughing as well, enjoying her company and the feel of her hands on his.

He'd have to fake not knowing how to dance more often.


End file.
